Just Across The Hall
by KikiJuanita
Summary: Another 2 shot, set in the "So No One" verse. Mikki has moved to New York, and for the moment living with Puck, Santana and Blaine; which means one very crowded apartment! This little 2 part story, sees how Mikki got to have the apartment she was then to call home, how Blaine ended up in the one across the hall; and also how and why Puck and Santana chose to leave as well.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N:I could not resist in writing what will be a little two shot! It falls into the "So_ _No One" world - and is set just after Mikki has moved to New York._

 _As you would have seen already, she when got there moved into the apartment that she is_ _still currently in, in the main story._

 _However when she did get to New York, the two rooms were already taken up by Puck and_ _Santana, who were married by this time; and also Blaine.  
_ _So really in essence there is no room for Mikki as you will see in this. Which leads to_ _this one shot, where the apartment across the hall, which came to know as Blaine and Sam's_ _and then just Sam's, becoming available; and who will apply for it._

 _This was kind of fun to write, for two reasons - firstly because it's always so much fun to_ _go back and do these kind of things, and secondly because I get to write a bickering Blaine_ _and Mikki; who basically just tease and annoy one another! (And let's face it if you have_ _ever read any of my other stuff, and the main story, you know why that is!)  
_ _So this is basically just a fun little one shot in the verse and I really hope you like_ _it!_

Leave a review and let me know what you think, and if there are any more one/two shots you

 _would like for me to do within it!_

 _Love to you all,  
_ _KJ xoxoxo_

* * *

Blaine Anderson, armed with the pizza he had collected on the way home from work; walked up the stairs of the apartment block that he lived in and where he shared said apartment with two of his friends, from college; Noah Puckerman and Santana Lopez, who for just over the past year, had been married.

Even though they were now married, they hadn't kicked Blaine out of the apartment the three of them had shared since moving to New York a few years prior, all knowing how hard it was to find reasonable and decently priced living areas in the city that never slept.

Getting up to the door of apartment 20, he noticed that the neighbor across the hall, an annoying single middle aged man, by the name of Sandy Ryerson; was pulling in what looked to be ready to assemble cardboard boxes.

Sandy looked at him as Blaine got his keys out of his pocket and went to open the apartment door.

"You're not having a party are you?" asked Sandy, seeing that Blaine had three boxes of pizza.

"No, these are for me and my roommates" replied Blaine.

"Hmm, well keep it down in there will you" said Sandy.

"We will try our best" replied Blaine, with a laugh.

"Doubt that, the Latina is always loud and rude" replied Sandy. "I'll be glad to leave this apartment block"

"Ohh you're leaving" said Blaine, sarcastically.

"Yes, my mother is very ill so I am moving back in with her" replied Sandy.

"Well I guess no other woman would ever want to live with you" replied Blaine, with a laugh as he opened the door.

Sandy glared at him. "I have an online girlfriend, I will have you know"

"Hmm" replied Blaine, with a nod. "And I'm sure they're who they say they are as well"

Sandy looked at him and just scoffed, grabbing the remaining cardboard boxes and dragged them into his apartment and closed the door with a loud bang.

Blaine laughed to himself and walked into his apartment, shutting the door behind.

"Pizza is here" said Blaine, as he walked over to the coffee table and put the boxes down on it; knocking Mikki's feet off the table in the process. "And feet do not belong on the table"

Mikki Kapowski, who was Puck's younger cousin and just recently graduated from college, was temporarily staying at the apartment and sleeping on the sofa; looked at him.

"Well you're in my bedroom" she replied

"And you're sleeping in my living area" said Blaine.

"Man, what are you two bitching about now" said Santana, as she came out of the bedroom she and Puck shared.

"He started it" said Mikki, pointing to Blaine.

"He started it" mocked Blaine, back at her.

Mikki glared at him.

"Qué chingados, you two are like a bitter old married couple" said Santana.

"Chinga usted" replied Mikki.

"Hmm, impressive. Puck and Anderson, never know what I am saying when I speak Spanish" replied Santana, with a laugh.

"Well that's because I took French and Italian in school" replied Blaine.

"And Puck slept through most of Spanish class, I'm sure" replied Mikki, with a laugh; as Santana nodded her head in agreement.

The apartment door opened again and Puck walked inside. "Ryerson, just thought he would let me know that his girlfriend is very real"

Blaine laughed. "Is he still on about that?"

"What I want to know why even tell me" said Puck, as he put his bag down and took his jacket off hanging it up on the hook and then headed over to where the others were.

"Because apparently he's moving back in with his mother" said Blaine.

"You're kidding me right, he's moving back with his mom at his age?" asked Santana.

Blaine shook his head. "Nope, I saw him moving in packing boxes, and apparently he's moving"

"In with his mother" said Santana with a laugh, as she sat in one of the arm chairs and opened one of the pizza boxes and grabbed a slice.

"She's sick, supposedly" replied Blaine, with a shrug of the shoulders as he went over to the fridge and opened it. "Who wants beer?"

"Yeah, thanks man" said Puck as he took the other arm chair in the living space.

"Please" replied Santana.

"Mikki Mouse, you want one?" asked Blaine, with a laugh.

"Call me that again, and you will be retrieving your beer bottle from your ass" replied Mikki.

"Hmm, no I think what you are meant to say is, yes Blaine I would like a beer thank you" he replied.

Mikki turned and glared at him. "Bring me over a beer, or I will shave off your eyebrows when you are sleeping"

"Do it, do it" said Santana, with a laugh.

"Do what?" asked Mikki, turning to her.

"Shave them off" replied Santana, with a smile. "Maybe then they will grow back normal"

"Oh bite me Santana" said Blaine, as he came over with four bottles of beer and handed one to Puck and then Santana.

"Beer, Anderson" said Mikki.

"Please" replied Blaine.

Mikki rolled her eyes. "Please"

"See that wasn't so hard now was it" replied Blaine, as Mikki took the beer from him, and he sat on the sofa next to her.

"So if your across the hall neighbour is moving" said Mikki, as she grabbed a slice of pizza from one of the boxes. "Then that means his apartment will be up for rent soon"

"I'm guessing so" said Puck, and looked over to Santana. "We should consider applying for it"

"Why?" asked Santana. "WE have a perfectly nice apartment here already"

"Well it's just we're married and I would like to think one day that we can have our own place" replied Puck.

"Sure, but I am not moving into the crap apartment across the hall" said Santana. "It's too small and has absolutely no view"

"So it will probably be cheap then" said Puck.

"Not moving. End of discussion" said Santana.

"If anyone should be the one to consider moving, it should be me" said Mikki.

"You're right, it should be" replied Blaine, as he ate a slice of pizza also.

Mikki glared at him. "Well it's not like I was going to be here permanently anyway, it was just until I could find a place of my own, and now since I have work, I can afford one"

"And it is right across the hall from me, so it's kind of perfect" said Puck.

"Yeah dad would be happy to know that I am least being kept an eye on here in New York" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"So you're going to apply for it" said Santana.

Mikki looked at her and nodded. "Sure, I don't know really what it is like inside, but guessing it can't be that bad"

"It's not really, just smaller and less space" said Santana.

"Hmm" replied Mikki, as she grabbed another slice of pizza. "I might go and have a chat with the building super tomorrow. What's his name again?"

"Ken" replied Puck.

"Okay, I will go and speak with Ken tomorrow" said Mikki.

"I think I might as well" said Blaine.

"Might as well what?" asked Santana.

"Speak with Ken" replied Blaine.

"Why?" asked Mikki.

"Well I don't want to be living with Santana and Puck forever" said Blaine.

"And what you're thinking that you will apply for the apartment that I want to apply for" said Mikki.

"It's not yours yet is it" said Blaine.

Mikki glared at him.

"No, but you already have a room and a bed" replied Mikki. "I sleep on a sofa"

"So that's not my problem" replied Blaine.

"Here's an idea then" said Santana.

"What?" asked Mikki, looking to her.

"You both move into the apartment across the hall, if you get it" replied Santana.

"Live together" said Mikki with a laugh. "You can't be serious right now"

"And there is no way in hell, I'd want to live with Mikki" said Blaine.

Mikki looked at him and laughed. "And you think I want to be living with you. I'd rather room with the gorillas at the zoo"

"Well why don't you" replied Blaine.

Mikki glared at him.

"Hmm, I don't know if I'd want to live with anything that kind of resembles you" she replied.

"Okay seriously you two" said Puck, looking to him. "Just stop the arguing"

Santana laughed as she grabbed another slice of pizza. "Aww I think it's kind of cute, they argue as I said to him, like some old married couple"

"Besa mi culo, puto" replied Mikki, glaring at Santana who in turn just laughed again.

"Ignoring Mikki swearing at Santana in Spanish right now" said Blaine. "I think there is only one solution for this apartment debacle"

"And is that you getting the hell away from it and leaving me to apply for it" said Mikki, looking to him.

Blaine shook his head. "We flip for it"

"Flip for it?" asked Mikki.

"Yeah, whoever wins gets to apply for it, and the other person can't" replied Blaine.

"That does seem reasonable" said Puck.

"Hmm, so the loser then stays here, I'm guessing" said Mikki.

Blaine nodded, and looked to Puck and Santana. "That is if it's okay with the two of you"

"Fine by me" replied Santana. "Means I get my sofa back"

"I've got no problem with it" said Puck.

"Okay then" replied Blaine, grabbing a coin out of his pants pocket.

"Heads" said Mikki, with a smile.

"I didn't say call it yet" said Blaine, looking at her. "And what makes you think I didn't want heads as well"

"Hmm, doesn't matter too late" replied Mikki. "Already said I want it"

"Fine" replied Blaine, making a fist and placed the coin on and went to flick it up.

"Hold on a sec, this isn't fair" said Mikki, quickly grabbing the coin.

"Hey excuse me, that's mine" said Blaine.

"Oh I'm not stealing your money" replied Mikki, looking at him.

"Then give it back" said Blaine.

Mikki shook her head. "I think so this is fair, that Puck should be the one to flip the coin"

"Makes sense, he's impartial" said Santana, as she grabbed another slice of pizza.

"And won't cheat" said Mikki, looking at Blaine.

"I wouldn't cheat" replied Blaine.

"Yeah, right" replied Santana, with a mouth full of pizza.

"Just give it here Mik" said Puck, holding out his hand. "If it stops having to listen to the two of your argue with one another all the time, then I am all for one of you getting the apartment across the hall"

"Thank you" replied Mikki, as she handed Puck the coin.

"Heads, Mikki applies, tails Blaine applies" said Puck, looking to the two of them. "Got it"

"Yep" replied Blaine.

"Uh huh" said Mikki.

"Okay" replied Puck and flipped the coin, caught it and then slapped on to the back of his hand.

He looked at it, then looked at Blaine and Mikki and smiled and then looked back to the coin.

"Well what is it?" asked Mikki.

"Tails" replied Blaine, looking at his cousin.

"Damnit" said Mikki.

"Alright" said Blaine, with a smile and then looked to Mikki. "Sorry loser"

Mikki glared at him and elbowed him in the side with her arm.

"Oww, gees woman" said Blaine.

"So you get to apply for the apartment, good for you" said Mikki.

"Yep, which means I hopefully won't have to look at your ugly face much longer" said Blaine.

"Ohh you're so funny" replied Mikki.

"Okay seriously, no more insults" said Puck.

Mikki and Blaine looked to him.

"Fine, but I am only saying yes, because I get the apartment" said Blaine, in a sing song voice.

Mikki just rolled her eyes and grabbed another slice of pizza and Puck chucked Blaine back his coin and the four of them continued to eat the rest of the pizza and talk.

* * *

 _End Note:_ _There was two not so subtle Glee characters there from the very first season mentioned. Sandy and Ken - I think at this point I have included pretty much every single major/minor character (expect for one or two) into this world!_

 _The second and 'final' part will be up soon - where we see that of the apartment becoming the solely of Mikki's and just how and why that came about._

 _Anyway, let me know what you thought of this one - and I will be back soon with hopefully this and also some more stuff!_

 _Lots of love,_  
 _KJ xoxoxo_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Not sure how many people read the last chapter exactly, since it only did get 2 reviews - but thanks to those two people!_

 _This is the second part of the little shot -and it's now complete!  
For this one I didn't want to just have Mikki and Blaine bickering and arguing all the time - but show that even though to begin with that was a big part of their relationship, they were also good friends, which of course as you would know if read the main verse of this, does eventually translate into being much more with them._

 _As for Puck being just that tad little bit overprotective of Mikki - all I can say is, that having those he loves safe is a big part of him. Which makes me kind of wished we sort of saw more of a different side of him on the actual show. Guess now all we can do is only dream there though._

 _Anyway, let me know what you think - and if there are any other one shots you are interested in. I have a couple more floating around my head, but really want to concentrate on the main story, so they probably won't be up anytime soon._

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 2 –

Six months passed, Blaine as he had hoped applied for the apartment 'across the hall' and got it, then moved into what he called his "bachelor" pad. Although a few months after moving, he decided to get a roommate, just to lighten the bill load of a sole paid apartment; and after finding a likely soul in musician and aspiring actor Elliott Gilbert, a new friend was added to the circle of six friends.

Mikki who after Blaine had moved across the way, moved into what was his old room; quickly furnishing it to her likening and starting on getting use to living with the married couple, Santana and Puck, which isn't to say she didn't enjoy their company; but it was always in the back of her mind that one day they would want their own place if they were ever to be wanting to start a family together.

Friday night, which had become a typical scheduled one of that for the five living in the apartment block, and sometimes that of Brittany if she wasn't doing something with her twin sister Cynthia or would be elsewhere; Mikki got home a little later then what she usually would.

"Hi guys" said Mikki as she opened the apartment door and walked in, taking her coat off since it was starting to get to the cooler months and hanging it on the hooks by the door and placing her handbag down on the ground.

"Hey, I got your message" said Puck, with a nod.

"Yeah, saw that you had read it" replied Mikki as she went over to the others. "Britts, not here tonight?

"Nope, she was taking a bunch of students to see a Rockettes performance" replied Blaine, as he grabbed another slice of pizza.

"Well that's good kind of, because at least then I will get some pizza; which the four of you have already seemed to eat a lot of" said Mikki with a laugh.

"We were hungry and you weren't here" replied Elliott with a smile.

Mikki nodded and headed over to the fridge in the apartment and grabbed a beer.

"Can you grab me another please?" asked Puck.

"Sure anyone else?" she replied as she grabbed another out.

"Yes thanks" replied Blaine.

"If you're bringing them over" said Santana, as Elliott who had mouth full of food also nodded his head.

"Five beers then" said Mikki with a laugh, as she grabbed five bottles out of the fridge and took them over to the small coffee table, and sat on the ground nearby, placing the bottles of beer down.

"So did you have a late meeting?" asked Elliott, as Mikki grabbed a slice of pizza.

"Umm no" replied Mikki, shaking her head as she too grabbed a slice. "One of the apartments across the road has come up for rent, and I was taking a look at it"

"Why would you be doing that?" asked Puck.

"Because I was interested to see what it was like inside, in case I wanted to apply for it" replied Mikki.

"You're thinking of moving?" asked Blaine.

"Hmm, well it's not like I'd be that far away" she replied. "But it would be nice to have my own space and my own stuff"

"Seriously you don't need to move though Mikki" said Puck.

Mikki looked at her cousin. "Well I kind of want to, okay"

"No" said Puck, shaking his head.

"You can't control me Puck, I'm not a little kid anymore" said Mikki.

"So what if she wants to move. I think it would be good for her" said Santana.

Puck looked to his wife and she took a drink from her bottle of beer.

"I sleep better at night, knowing that Mikki is safe here okay" he replied. "There are a lot of creeps out there"

"So what that's it" said Mikki. "You say no, I can't apply and that's it"

"Pretty much" replied Puck, with a nod.

"You can such as ass sometimes you know that" said Mikki, grabbing another slice of pizza and her bottle of beer and standing up.

"Where are you going?" asked Puck, as Mikki headed over to her room.

"I have work to do, so if you will excuse me I am going to my room to do that" she replied.

"Just come out and eat with us Mik" said Elliott.

"I don't have that much of appetite to be honest" she replied and went to head into the bedroom but then turned around. "Oh and I stand corrected, this isn't my room. It's a jail cell that Puck lets me live in"

The others just looked at her and Mikki walked into the bedroom, closing the door with a loud thud.

#JATH##JATH##JATH##JATH##JATH##JATH##JATH##JATH##JATH##JATH##JATH##JATH##JATH##JATH##JATH##JATH##JATH##JATH##JATH#

Later that evening, Mikki who still didn't seem to be at all that happy with Puck, spent a good amount of time in her bedroom, reading and playing games on her computer.

About two hours later, bored and sick of what she had been doing; she walked out of the bedroom, and over to the fridge and grabbed another bottle of beer; and then headed over to the window that lead out to the balcony.

Puck looked over at her as she opened the window. "What are you doing?"

"Going out there for a bit" replied Mikki. "Is that okay, or am I not older enough to be out on a balcony on my own?"

"Okay, gees" replied Puck. "No need to get so touchy about it"

"I'm not" replied Mikki, opening the window and then climbing out on to the balcony, closing it behind herself.

"I really think you've pissed her off" said Santana, looking at Puck.

"Oh I wouldn't say that" said Elliott, with a laugh. "She's way beyond pissed off"

"I worry about her okay" replied Puck, as Blaine rolled the dice for the game and rolled double fives, which landed him on Boardwalk, which was owned by Santana and where she had a hotel on it.

"Hmm pay up Anderson that will be two thousand dollars, thank you very much" said Santana holding out her hand.

Blaine sighed and looked at the money he had, which was only $125 at that given time.

"That's all I have" said Blaine, handing it over to Santana.

"Hmm, well let's see you also own..." Santana started to count the number of cards Blaine had for the various purchases he had made. "So if you give me them, we'll be even"

"I'm pretty sure the mortgage value is more than two thousand, so Blaine will still have some money left" said Elliott, who was the banker for this particular game.

Blaine looked out to the balcony and saw Mikki was leaning on the balcony overlooking the rest of the city, picked up his cards and held them put to Santana. "It's cool, I'm out"

"Hehe awesome" replied Santana, taking the cards with a smile and looking through them. "Now I have complete red and yellow"

Blaine stood up and walked over to the window and opened it, climbing out on to balcony and then closing it behind himself.

Mikki turned and looked at him as he came out, and then went back to her looking out over the balcony.

"Hey you" said Blaine, going over to and bumping her shoulder with his and then standing next to her.

"Hey" replied Mikki, less then enthusiastically in reply.

Blaine looked at her and then took off the hoodie he had on and placed it around Mikki's shoulders and she looked at him.

"What you doing?" asked Mikki.

"You're wearing short sleeves" he said as he placed around her. "I am at least wearing long sleeves"

Mikki nodded and took another drink for the bottle of beer. "Thanks"

"So which apartment was it?" asked Blaine. "The one you looked at?"

"The one that has no lights on it, in the moment" replied Mikki, semi pointing in that direction.

"Wow, you could see in to it from here really" said Blaine.

Mikki nodded. "Which is why I can't understand why Puck is so adamant about me not moving, if I was to get it"

"Well he worries about you" said Blaine.

Mikki laughed. "Yeah, so much so that he wanted me to apply to go to college in Michigan"

"Really?" asked Blaine.

"Yep" replied Mikki, with a nod. "I told him I did and they rejected me, but honestly between just us. I never applied"

"Pity, we could have met sooner" said Blaine. "Especially if I had had almost gone to Berkeley"

"You applied to Berkeley?" asked Mikki, as she slipped her arms in the sleeves of Blaine's hoodie.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah I got in there, as well as getting into Michigan"

"So why choose Michigan?" asked Mikki.

"Kind of the same reason you probably ended up choosing California" replied Blaine. "The idea of being just that little bit further away and more independence"

"Yeah, that was one of the best things the independence" replied Mikki.

"Still kind of interesting to think that we could have met at a different time or in a different place" said Blaine.

"Yeah" replied Mikki with a laugh. "And the one thing I loved being in California, I didn't have my cousin looking over my shoulder always"

"It's still kind of sweet that he cares so much about you, that he'd want you close though" said Blaine.

"I'm a big girl, I can look after myself" replied Mikki, looking to Blaine

"Yeah, but still I can kind of see where he is coming from" said Blaine.

Mikki looked at him. "So you're on board with him in this"

"No, not like that" replied Blaine, shaking his head.

"Then like how?" asked Mikki, as she finished off the bottle of beer.

"Well I would worry also if you were to move out on your own" replied Blaine, with a small smile.

"Ohhh" said Mikki, with a laugh. "You'd miss me"

"No, I'd actually be glad to see you go" said Blaine.

"Uh huh, sure" replied Mikki, with a smile.

"It's just none of us know anyone who lives in that apartment block, and well they could be creeps and perves and assassins for all I know" said Blaine.

"Hmm" replied Mikki, with a laugh.

"So yeah I'd kind of worry" replied Blaine.

"Well it looks like you don't have to worry anytime soon" said Mikki. "Because I am stuck living with my cousin for look likes all eternity"

Blaine laughed and Mikki looked at him.

"Glad you find it amusing" she replied.

"No, it's not that" said Blaine. "It's just I don't know, Santana isn't going to be up for the idea of a permanent roommate forever"

"You're telling me" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"You know there is another idea, that hasn't been thought of" said Blaine.

"Oh and what's that?" asked Mikki.

"Well, and hear me out here" said Blaine.

Mikki looked at him. "I'm all ears"

"Okay, what if suggest to Puck; that he and Santana apply for the apartment across the road" said Blaine, gesturing over to it.

"But I want the apartment over the road" replied Mikki.

"Yes, but that is where you're not hearing me out" said Blaine.

Mikki just looked at him, not at sure what he was implying.

"Then if they were to get that one" said Blaine. "You can talk with Tanaka and see if you can stay on in this one"

"It's an idea, I guess" replied Mikki, shrugging her shoulders.

"An idea" said Blaine. "It's a bloody brilliant idea"

Mikki looked at him and laughed. "Okay yeah it kind is"

Blaine nodded. "Yep, and then I wouldn't have to say goodbye to the girl, just across the hall, who I have come to kind of consider a friend"

"Hmm, and it would make Puck a little more at ease maybe" said Mikki. "Knowing someone he trusts is just across the hall"

"Exactly, both Ell and I will always be there" replied Blaine.

"Think he'd go for it?" asked Mikki, with a smile.

"I don't know" replied Blaine. "There is only one way to find out"

"We go and put the idea to him" said Mikki.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, if you think it's a good idea that is"

"I think it's a great idea" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "Getting to live on my own and do my own thing"

"Yeah" replied Blaine, with a laugh, and headed back over to the window. "Come on"

Mikki nodded and grabbed the empty beer bottle as Blaine opened the window and the two of them climbed back in.

Blaine closed the window back down and went back over to the sofa, and Mikki went over to the recycling trashcan they had in the kitchen and put the empty bottle in there, then also headed over to the sofa and sat, just as Elliott sighed and handed some of his money over to Santana, for landing on another one of her properties.

"Guessing Santana is winning still" said Blaine, with a laugh.

"Yeah, I'm also broke and out of the game" replied Puck, looking at his wife who was counting all the money she had accumulated.

Blaine looked at Mikki, and nudged her and she looked at him.

"Go on" whispered Blaine.

Mikki looked at him as nodded, as Puck turned to his cousin.

"What are you two whispering about over there?" he asked. "And what was going on out on the balcony"

"We were talking Puck" replied Mikki. "Is that not allowed, am I not allowed to talk with Blaine or have him as a friend"

"No I didn't say that" replied Puck. "But you've just being a little bitchy all night, that's all"

"Yeah, well I wonder why that is" replied Mikki, crossing her arms angrily across her chest and letting out a loud sigh.

Blaine looked at her and then looked to Puck. "Actually what we were talking about out there was the apartment across the road"

"Okay" said Puck, looking to his best friend. "So you think Mik should maybe apply for it then?"

Blaine shook his head. "No what I was thinking and said to Mikki out there, is that maybe you and Santana should apply for it"

"Why?" asked Puck.

"Because Puck, I don't want to be living with you forever" said Mikki. "And when and if you and Santana ever have children, you're not going to be wanting me to be around all the time. Hell, I won't want to be around all the time, because children are definitely not anywhere on my radar in the future"

"She's right, you know" said Santana.

Puck looked to his wife.

"And as much as you want too" she said. "You can't protect Mikki forever, she has to be able to look after herself"

"And I can look after myself" replied Mikki. "I did okay for the four years that I was in California"

"True" replied Puck, with a nod.

"Also as well, if you were to be successful in getting that place or another place somewhere close by" said Blaine. "It's not like there isn't going to be anyone to keep an eye on Mikki and make sure nothing happens, because Ell and I are just across the hall"

"Blaine's right, we would only be a few steps away" said Elliott.

"I guess" said Puck.

"So will you please consider it Puck?" asked Mikki.

Puck looked at her and then to Santana. "What you think about maybe moving?"

"I think it would be awesome" she replied. "You know what they say about a change being good"

"Yeah" replied Puck.

"So you will at least look at the apartment across the road?" asked Mikki.

Puck nodded. "And I guess we can also take a look and see what else is around close by as well maybe also"

"Thank you" replied Mikki, with a smile forming on her face.

"Okay, enough chit chat, let's finish this game" said Santana. "Because me wants to win"

"I'll play the winner then" said Mikki, with a laugh.

Santana looked at her and laughed. "Sure if you want to get your ass kicked as well"

"Not a chance of that happening" replied Mikki, with a laugh of her own; and the five friends continued on talking and playing the game, the conflict now hopefully resolved and a new living arrangement coming out of it maybe soon.

#JATH##JATH##JATH##JATH##JATH##JATH##JATH##JATH##JATH##JATH##JATH##JATH##JATH##JATH##JATH##JATH##JATH##JATH##JATH#

A few weeks later, after looking at the apartment and successfully applying for it; Santana and Puck moved out to be just across the road from that of their old one.

Mikki, who had then spoken with Ken Tanaka who was the building superintendent and in charge of the tenants and getting rent from them; agreed that as long as she was able to keep paying the rent then she was allowed to keep the apartment forever long she was wishing to live there.

That only then meant that since most of the furniture that had been in the apartment before was that of Puck and Santana's; Mikki was in need of getting herself some furniture of her own. A task which she found undoubtedly exciting as she shopped for said furnishings at Ikea and also her own electronic items at Best Buy.

After having all the items delivered to what was now her apartment; and slowly over the course of the day getting them organised in the places she wanted, Mikki sat on the sofa that she had purchased and gave out a long but somewhat happy sigh of relief, to be finally on her own.

She was just about to grab the remote control and flick the television on, when there was a knock on her apartment door.

Mikki rolled her eyes and stood up, heading over it and opened it.

Blaine was on the other side of the door, holding a potted plant and Mikki looked at him and laughed.

"Hey, it's not like you to knock. Normally you just walk straight on in" said Mikki.

"Well yeah, but that was when Puck and Santana were also here" he replied. "And I wasn't too sure if you'd take kindly to me just coming on in whenever I liked"

"Well, same rule applies" said Mikki, holding the door open. "Come in whenever you like"

"Really?" asked Blaine, as he walked into the apartment

"Sure, just decent hours and don't eat all my food" replied Mikki, with a laugh.

"I can work with that" said Blaine, and held out the plant to her. "And this is a little gift for your new apartment"

"Gee thanks, a plant" replied Mikki, with a laugh taking it from him. "I can't guarantee if will survive long, because I am not at all the gardening type of person"

"Hey, if you can kill that I'll be impressed" said Blaine, with a smile.

"Why, is it like some super plant that will never need water?" asked Mikki.

Blaine shook his head and laughed. "No it's plastic, it won't ever die"

"You're an idiot" replied Mikki, with a laugh.

"Yep" replied Blaine, with a nod.

"Thank you, it's a very sweet thought" said Mikki. "Weird but sweet"

Blaine nodded as he looked around what was now Mikki's apartment. "Yeah, so I must say I kind of like what you've done with the place"

"Hmm, a lot less guy like, yes" replied Mikki, with a laugh.

"Uh huh, but it's kind of very you" said Blaine.

"Hmm, it's just so weird though" said Mikki.

"Not having anyone around" replied Blaine.

"Yeah" replied Mikki, with a nod.

"Well you get use to it, and if you're ever bored and want company, Ell and I are just across the hall" said Blaine.

"Where is Ell?" asked Mikki.

"Gig" replied Blaine, with a nod.

"Okay cool" replied Mikki.

"Well I will leave you too it then as well" said Blaine and went to head over to the door. "Get use to your new own space"

"Did you want to go halves on a pizza with me?" asked Mikki.

Blaine turned and looked at her and laughed. "Don't you want to be spending the first night in your own apartment on your own?"

"Well, it would be nice to have some company" said Mikki. "Even if it is only you"

"Thanks, I think" replied Blaine, with a laugh. "And I guess you're not that bad of company"

Mikki gave a laugh of her own. "So you in for pizza?"

"Sure" replied Blaine, with a nod.

"Okay" replied Mikki, with a smile and the two of them went and sat over on her sofa, ordered a pizza for delivery and talked the rest of the night until Blaine headed back across the hall to his own apartment.

* * *

 _End Note: Thoughts on this chapter and one shot in general?! As said I didn't want to keep writing Mikki and Blaine, just bickering and all that - but wanted to show more as to the complexity of how they really did start to become friends and even through that part of their relationship where there was the obvious bickering, show the kind and caring part where they do come to trust one another a lot more._

 _Will hopefully have more of the "So No One" story up soon - just doing a last minute edit on that chapter! That and the furbies tend to keep wanting to hijack my computer - should not have put the songs from Hedwig on there, with Darren performing them; they are quite literally obsessed with it and make many the rude and inappropriate comment._

 _So until the next time on here with more stuff,  
Love you all and kisses,  
KJ xoxox_


End file.
